1. Field
The present invention relates to a device to improve a golf swing, and more particularly, to a device that holds wrists in close proximity and helps a golfer identify whether the golf club position will result in a hook, slice or square shot.
2. Background
It is important that golfer's wrists stay close together during a swing in order to maximize control over the swing. Further, it is difficult for a golfer to determine, just by looking at his/her wrists when lining up the shot and swinging, whether the hands, wrists, and forearms are aligned to result in a hook shot, a slice, or a square shot. A square shot, or a shot that follows the straight line of the shot, is generally desired. Misplayed shots include a hook shot, wherein the shot moves severely from right to left (or left to right for a left-handed player). Another type of misplayed shot is a slice, where the shot moves severely from left to right (or right to left for a left-handed player).
Several complicated golf swing training devices are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,970 to Robbins describes a golf training apparatus configured to aid a golfer in developing a consistent golf swing. The Robbins device includes a large triangle plane guide a shaft coupler, and a limb attachment member. The device appears quite large, and somewhat complicated to attach to the golfer. Similarly, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,716 to O'Brien includes a pair of arm members, connected by an extended support member. This device is also large and complex.
Other golf swing aids require a third party to observe the swing and the device in order to correct the swing. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0119299 to Merrill describes a device to be inserted between the golfer's forearms during the swing. The device includes color regions to be observed during the course of the whole swing: both color regions are visible when aligning with the ball, swinging the club backwards until only one color region is visible, and then swinging the club until only the second region is visible. These color regions can only be observed by a third party, or recorded and then played back. The golfer cannot observe the color regions on his or her own during the course of the swing; a third party observer is required.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for improving a golfer's swing that is simple, small and easily carried, and capable of being used without a third party. Improvements to the golfer's swing should include maximizing control over the swing by keeping the wrists together, and helping the golfer line up the club face as desired to accurately place the ball.